Lo que me haces
by Robin Towers
Summary: Un cortito rizzles


**_One shot sobre está gran pareja que nos da para tanto. Está historia se me ha ocurrido así y ahora y sin filtro la comparto, espero que les guste._**

Un molesto ruido se escuchó en aquella,todavía oscura, habitación del apartamento. La mujer se revolvió entre las sábanas, aquel sonido se había mezclado con sus sueños y no era consciente de donde venía. De pronto notó como algo se pegaba a su espalda y un brazo se extendió sobre ella. Abrió un ojo siguiendo la mano del acompañante y se dio cuenta que lo que sonaba era su alarma del móvil, pero... ¿de quién era aquella mano que lo apaga? El brazo misterioso volvió a dejar el móvil ya en silencio en la mesilla y abrazó a Jane. La morena notó como la persona que estaba a su espalda buscaba su cuello y ronroneaba algo como "buenos días" mientras lo besaba.

\- ¿Quién coño es este tío? piensa para ella. En ese momento, aparecen flashbacks de la noche anterior, cierra sus ojos con arrepentimiento. - Mierda, lo he vuelto a hacer, suelta sin darse cuenta en voz alta. De un salto se levanta de la cama y fingiendo una prisa que no era del todo falsa, se deshace de aquel muchacho que muy probablemente no llegaba a los 30 años.

Ya sola en su apartamento, se mete en la ducha y rápidamente se viste. Ni se plantea tomarse un café allí, ya que ni siquiera tiene, nunca desayuna en su casa. Cuando ya con todo lo necesario se disponía a salir por la puerta, nota su móvil vibrar, era un mensaje.

" _He tenido que salir a hacer unos recados antes de ir a trabajar, siento no poder desayunar contigo otra vez, ya nos veremos en la comisaría"_

Jane leyó el mensaje dos o tres veces más. ¿Qué le pasaba a Maura? Llevaba unas semanas muy rara, estaban perdiendo todas sus costumbres, primero dejaron de ir al Dirty Robber al salir de trabajar, ya no comían juntas y ahora tampoco desayunaban. Jane estaba realmente preocupada, le dolía que su mejor amiga la estuviese apartando, si algo iba mal, ¿porque no confiaba en ella? Al principio Jane pensó en que quizá conoció a alguien y prefería hacer todas esas cosas con él, pero ¿por qué no se lo contaba? Había algo más seguro, conocía mucho a Maura y nunca se había comportado así. Una parte de Jane sabía que tenía algo de culpa en esa nueva actitud de su amiga, pero por más que repasaba el pasado no encontraba nada que pudiese afectar a su relación de esa manera, alguna discusión tonta, pero como siempre.

Todos estos pensamientos entretuvieron a Jane mientras conducía hasta la comisaría. Cuando iba a salir de su coche por el retrovisor visualizó el de Maura, ¿ya había llegado? ¿por qué tanta prisa? Todavía era temprano, les hubiese dado tiempo a tomarse dos cafés incluso. Se bajó del coche y se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que sí era el coche de la rubia, lo que no se esperaba es que su dueña estuviese todavía dentro. Se acercó un poco más para cerciorarse. Era el coche de Maura,sí, y ella estaba dentro, sí, pero su cara... las ojeras llegaban casi al suelo, ni el maquillaje había podido disimularlas y su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo.

La detective llegó hasta el coche, se agachó y miró a su amiga a través de la ventanilla. La rubia ni se inmutó, no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en ese momento se encontraba como en otra dimensión. Jane golpeó el cristal, cosa que devolvió a la forense a este mundo. La rubia con todas su fuerzas intentó un cambio radical de su expresión e intentó sacar su mejor sonrisa. Abrió la puerta del auto y todavía sonriendo dio los buenos días a su compañera. La morena no le contestó se quedó en silencio mirándola fijamente, buscando sus ojos, cosa que Maura notó y escondió su mirada en todo momento.

\- ¿Entramos? dijo como si nada.

\- Maura...

\- Jane... estoy bien-, soltó anticipándose.

\- No te he preguntado nada.

\- Por tu cara sé perfectamente por donde vas. No he dormido bien, tengo episodios de insomnio y llevo una semana fatal.

Estaba mintiendo, Maura lo hacía fatal y además a Jane nunca sería capaz de engañarla.

\- No, no es eso.

\- ¿Entonces que querías decirme?

\- Digo que el insomnio no es la razón, en todo caso será la consecuencia de algo-. Se acercó más a ella. - Maur, ¿qué está pasando? Te ... te echo de menos.

Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la rubia. - No sé que quieres que te diga, te repito que estoy bien. Se giró intentando que su lágrima pasase desapercibida y se escapó, literalmente fue una escapada, no podía profundizar en una conversación con ella, ya no, porque saldría todo y no sabía si estaba preparaba para ello y Jane todavía menos.

A media mañana, un aviso de homicidio sacó a todo el equipo del recinto. La morena quiso aprovechar ese momento para ir con la forense en el coche y estar un poco a solas, porque en lo que iba de día había sido imposible. Pero Maura ya no estaba en la morgue, ni su coche en el aparcamiento, así que no le quedó otra que desplazarse sola hasta el lugar de los hechos. Jane seguía dándole vueltas al asunto,¿desde cuando no la esperaba? Esto tenía que acabar, non podían seguir así, si hiciese falta estaba dispuesta a esposarla, pero iban a tener esa conversación o por lo menos la iba a tener que escuchar.

Llegó a junto de sus compañeros, Frankie y Korsak ya estaban por allí y fue el mayor quien puso al día a la morena.

\- Y eso es todo lo que sabemos, vamos a ver que más nos puede decir Maura.

Jane asintió y sin saber porque, notó un cosquilleo en su interior que aumentaba a medida que se acercaba a la forense.

\- Hola, dijo esta al verlos.

\- ¿Qué más tienes, Doc? dijo el hombre.

\- Tendremos que esperar a la autopsia, el arm...

\- ¿Por qué no me esperaste? interrumpió Jane, dejando sorprendidos a sus dos acompañantes.

\- ¿Qué?, dijo intentando sonreír.

\- Me estoy empezando a cansar de todo esto, Maura.

\- No se de que me hablas y además tu comportamiento esta siendo muy poco profesional.

\- Korsak, ¿nos dejas un momento? pidió la morena sin ni siquiera mirar a su compañero. Este levantó sus manos y empezó a alejarse.

\- No Korsak, quédate, yo ya me voy. Espetó la rubia que ya ni intentaba fingir la sonrisa.

\- ¡Maura! dijo Jane con notable enfado.

\- Estamos trabajando, respondió apretando los dientes.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron por 30 segundos mirándose en silencio, Jane intentando descifrar y Maura intentando disculparse, al fin y al cabo no estaba enfadada con Jane.

Uno de los ayudantes de la forense interrumpió aquel momento. - Doctora Isles, está todo listo para marcharnos.

\- Bien. Dijo volviendo a los ojos de Jane. - Me voy, nos vemos después, ¿si? Tardó un poco más de lo normal pero se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

La detective asintió con su cabeza y siguió con la mirada a la doctora y a su ayudante hasta que su vista alcanzó.

\- ¿Que demonios os pasa? Lleváis así demasiado tiempo. Dijo Korsak que se había quedado allí plantado y algo atónito.

\- ¿Demasiado tiempo? contestó Jane algo sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho?

\- ¿¡Por qué he tenido que hacerle algo!?

\- No se le veía muy contenta, Jane. La doctora Isles suele ser bastante amable con todo el mundo y temí que en cualquier momento se enzarzasen a bofetadas.

\- No son cosas mías, ¿verdad, compañero? preguntó la morena bajando su mirada al suelo.

\- Lleváis mucho tiempo distantes para ser vosotras, a ella se le ve dolida, Jane, no digo que hayas hecho algo a próposito, pero quizá sin darte cuenta...

\- Me cansé de preguntarle, Korsak, no quiere hablar conmigo.

\- ¿De verdad te vas a dar por vencida? ¡Vamos! Sois Maura y tú, no conozco a una pareja con más confianza que vosotras, acabará hablando.

\- No lo sé, ya no se que más hacer.

\- Se te ocurrirá algo, niña, dijo el hombre dando palmaditas en la espalda de la detective.

Todos volvieron a la comisaria. Jane llevaba horas sentadas leyendo un dossier de un caso antiguo que podría estar relacionado con el actual. Estaba tan inmersa que hasta se había olvidado de comer, intentaba mantener su mente ocupada y el trabajo siempre lo conseguía. Pero solo su mente porque ya eran las 4 de la tarde y su estómago estaba demasiado vacío por lo que empezó a hacer ruidos a modo de protesta.

Korsak podía escucharlos desde su mesa. Con mucha delicadeza pero casi como una orden le pidió que bajase al menos a por un sándwich y esta a regañadientes acabó por obedecer.

Ya con su sándwich en una mano y un café en otra, entró en el ascensor pero en vez de pulsar para subir a su planta tocó el botón más bajo, fue la costumbre. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminó mirando a través de las cristaleras buscando algún rastro de Maura. No la veía, ni siquiera en su despacho, pero cuando ya iba a desistir y marcharse se topó con Susie.

\- ¡Hey, Susie!

\- Hola, detective. ¿Busca a la Doctora Isles?

\- Eeh... si, ¿se ha marchado ya?

\- No, ella está en el aseo.

\- ¡Ah! Gracias, Susie, la esperaré en su despacho entonces.

Pero no es lo que hizo, en el momento que Susie se dio la vuelta, Jane corrió hacia los baños. Apoyó su comida y café en el lavabo y comprobó por debajo de las tres puertas que separaban los tres váteres del resto de la habitación. Trasla del medio pudo ver los zapatos azules Maura, los otros estaban vacíos así que estaban solas.

Jane no sabía que hacer, hablar o esperar, pero su impaciencia ganó.

\- Maura.

Pero la rubia no contestó.

\- Por favor, Maur, no soporto estar así contigo, si te he hecho algo dímelo, por favor.

De pronto la puerta de afuera se abrió y entró Kate, la del laboratorio.

\- Hola, detective Rizzoli. Un poco sorprendida por la presencia de la morena y más extrañada aún al ver el sándwich y el café.

\- Esta comisaria es de locos, necesitaba un sitio tranquilo para pensar. Sonrió levantando los hombros.

Kate sin más se metió en uno de los cubículos. La puerta del medio se abrió y el brazo de Maura tiró de ella hacia dentro y cerró la puerta.

Quedaron una frente a la otra, Maura le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que mantuviese silencio. Estaban muy cerca, realmente cerca. Ambas se perdieron en la mirada de la otra. Así se mantuvieron hasta que oyeron como Kate abandonaba el cuarto.

\- Sea lo que sea que te hice, por favor perdóname, Maur, jamás haría nada que te hiciese daño.

\- No se trata de lo que me hiciste... dijo en un susurro. Maura acarició las manos de Jane que estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, poco a poco hasta entrelazar sus dedos.

Maura soltó el agarre de su mano izquierda y la subió hasta acariciar la mejilla de Jane. Y terminó su frase -... es lo que me haces... es lo que me haces sentir.

Sus cuerpos como si de una reacción física o química se tratase empezaron a juntarse más, ya respiraban el aliento de la otra. Y para sorpresa de la rubia, Jane recorrió los últimos milímetros hasta su boca. Sus ojos dejaron de mirarse, se cerraron al primer roce de labios, Maura se dejó besar, un beso inocente pero cargado de amor. La puerta de afuera se volvió a escuchar y esto para desgracia de la forense sacó del trance a la detective, que se apartó asustada como si no hubiese sido dueña de sus actos en ese momento anterior. Ahora la que escapó fue ella y dejó a una Maura confundida, arrepentida y más triste de lo que había empezado el día.

\- Sabía que sería un error, pensó. Ella me quiere y se siente culpable, creo que se ha sentido obligada a hacerlo y no quiere, Maura, no quiere. -¡Estúpida!dijo en alto.

\- ¿Doctora Isles? Preguntó Susie, que era la que había entrado al aseo de al lado.

Maura en silencio salió y se dirigió hacia su despacho. No estaba en condiciones de seguir allí, sus lágrimas salían y salían. Así que decidió irse para casa, lo hizo sin avisar, una vez en su hogar avisaría por teléfono, a fin de cuentas ella era la jefa.

En casa, y un poco más tranquila o al menos más relajada después de darse un largo baño y beber media botella de vino, se encontraba intentando leer una revista científica cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Eran casi las 10 pm, no esperaba a nadie, tal vez Ángela, pensó. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, con un brazo estirado apoyado en la pared, la cabeza baja y algún rizo tapando su rostro.

\- ¿Jane?

La morena intentó dar un paso pero se tambaleaba demasiado.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Estás borracha?

\- No tienes derecho, Maura, no tienes derecho de hacer esto.

\- Es mejor que te vayas a casa, Jane, no estas en condiciones de nada ahora mismo.

\- No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes... dijo ahora entre lágrimas.

\- ¿Hacerte qué?

\- Mirarme de esa forma que me miras, tocarme de esa forma... ¡No puedes!

Maura infló sus pulmones y a pesar de que sabía que el estado de Jane no era el adecuado decidió habla, no se lo pudo guardar más, quemaba.

\- Es lo que siento, Jane, ya no lo puede tener dentro de mí más. No puedo soportar verte con más tíos, eso si que no puedo hacerlo más, además parece que ahora te vale cualquiera.

\- ¡Pues tienes que hacerlo! ¡Si yo pude! ¡Tú también puedes! Gritó de forma imperativa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que tu pudiste?

En ese momento, Ángela abrió la puerta de su casa, había escuchado el alboroto, Jane había tenido un tono bastante alto todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Janie? ¿Maura? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Nada Ángela, tu hija ha tenido un mal día, es mejor que se quede a dormir contigo.

\- Dios santo, Janie, tienes un aspecto horrible y desprendes un olor a barril horroroso.

Jane que peleaba por mantenerse en pie no pudo decir nada, se agarró a su madre y la siguió hasta la casa de invitados.

Maura se metió en casa, no entendía que había querido decir Jane, si yo pude, tú también puedes, ¿se guardó sentimientos?¿Era eso? Lo que estaba claro, es que necesitaban hablar, pero hablar como dos personas adultas, en plenas facultades físicas y mentales y era muy probable que a la mañana siguiente Jane no tuviese ninguna de las dos.

La rubia maldurmió toda la noche, estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo despierta y cuando conseguía conciliar el sueño una pesadilla venía.

A las 6 am ya estaba cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, con mucha rabia se levantó, los sábados siempre le gustaba remolonear un poco más. Bajó a la cocina, preparó la cafetera y cuando se giró hacia el salón pudo ver reflejado algo en el televisor, se acercó con cuidado. Al llegar a la altura del sofá pudo ver que el reflejo era Jane tumbada y enroscada en una manta. Ella siempre volvía, por más que quisieran no podían estar separadas. Se quedó embobada mirando para ella hasta que escuchó la cafetera.

Se sirvió una taza y se sentó con una revista en la butaca al lado de Jane.

Después de media hora, a pesar del café, el cansancio se adueñó de Maura, así que decidió subir a la cama, pero antes se aseguro de que Jane seguía bien, se acercó a ella y dejó un beso en su frente, después de arroparla bien.

Se metió en la cama y no tardó ni dos segundos en caer rendida.

El sol iluminaba totalmente la habitación y un móvil comenzó a sonar. Jane tenía los ojos totalmente pegados. Cuando iba a echar su brazo en busca del teléfono, el ruido cesó, notó como alguien se movía a su lado. Y volvió a pensar, mierda Jane, tienes que dejar de traerte a casa a todos los novatos que te encuentras en el bar.

\- ¿Jane? dijo una voz femenina, pero no una voz cualquiera, era la voz que siempre conseguía calmarla, la voz que la tranquilizaba, la voz que quería a su lado para toda su vida.

Jane rodó hasta ponerse de frente a Maura que estaba recostada de lado.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?

\- ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Pues no lo sé, ayer te metió tu madre en su cama, a las 6 de la mañana te encontré en mi sofá y ahora estás aquí.

\- No me acuerdo de nada, pero siento... siento... que la cagué mucho. Se echó una mano a la cara y se la frotó. - Mi cabeza va a reventar.

\- Creo que acabaste las existencias de algún bar. Sonrió la rubia separándole la mano de la cara.

\- Espera ¿Mi madre me metió en su cama?

\- Olvídate de lo de ayer, Jane. Maura comenzó a acariciar aquel pelo rizo moreno y llena de valor soltó. - ¿Qué sientes por mí?

La morena sorprendida, comenzó a pestañear y dijo - Yo... ¿qué quieres decir?

\- La noche no la recuerdas, pero lo del baño de la morgue no se te ha podido olvidar, vamos a ser sinceras, por favor, nos lo debemos.

La detective se giró hasta quedar boca arriba y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

\- No lo sé, Maur... estoy totalmente perdida, voy de un hombre a otro sin ningún rumbo, además no soy capaz de liarme con ninguno hasta que mi nivel de alcohol me nubla totalmente.

Las dos quedaron en silencio durante un escaso minuto. Jane volvió a moverse hasta quedar de frente a la rubia que seguía en la misma posición expectante.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Ian?

\- Sí, claro que me acuerdo... pero... no en el sentido de...

\- ¿Recuerdas mi reacción?

\- Te dolió que no confiase en ti.

\- Eso es lo que yo quería creer, pero no era eso, para nada era eso. Nunca te había visto así con nadie, estaba celosa, esa complicidad, esa miradas, cualquier tonto se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba muy celosa.

Maura escuchaba cada vez más interesada.

\- Me llevó tiempo admitir lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando y cuando creí que ya no podía más apareció aquel profesor, que ni de su nombre me acuerdo.

\- Jack, dijo tímidamente la forense.

Jane le clavó la mirada. - Eso, Jack. Pues ahí me convencí de que tu eras feliz así, por lo que tuve que aprender a vivir con mis sentimientos y los guardé tan a fondo que hasta creía que ya no estaban. Pero no era así. Estos días, estás semanas, veía como te alejabas y como yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, todo lo contrario, con cada encuentro que teníamos nuestra relación se enfriaba más. Me dolía el pecho Maura,yo... me dolía el corazón... dijo muy bajito mientras se echaba la mano al pecho.

Maura colocó su mano sobre la de Jane y apretó sus labios.

\- Y ayer... ayer me miraste de esa manera, de esa forma que yo tanto ansiaba y todo por dentro de mi se desmoronó, y aquellos sentimientos que creía enterrados estaban ahí y habían crecido más. Me dejé llevar...

\- Y yo doy gracias por eso... susurró la rubia, que ya tenía su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

\- Me gustó... me gustó mucho, Maur, y perdí los papeles por no poder controlarlo, me fui a un bar cualquiera y bueno el resto lo sabes tú mejor que yo.

Maura se apoyó en su brazo, se incorporó un poco y se acercó a los labios de Jane, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho la morena, dudó unos segundos pero la mano de la detective se colocó detrás de su cabeza y la atrajo hacía ella. Se fundieron en un tierno beso que enseguida se hizo más profundo y sus lenguas entraron en escena. Cuando ya casi estaban sin oxígeno, Maura se separó un milímetro y aún rozando los labios de Jane dijo: - Jamás he mirado a nadie como te miro a ti, pero me había acostumbrado a hacerlo a escondidas... lo que tú me haces sentir no lo había sentido jamá especie de gemido se escapó de la boca de Jane y volvió a pegar sus labios a los de la rubia. Suave, sin prisa, ahora estaban seguras de que tenían mucho tiempo para conocerse más y más y más y más y más...

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, agradezco sus propuestas para próximas historias, gracias por leerme. Mi imaginación seguirá maquinando. Nos leemos**_


End file.
